


Not as sweet as you think

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: Krátké oneshoty o životě Deana, Castiela a Sama v bunkru - jak jinak, než v ABO verzi!





	1. Jablkový koláč a večerní dovádění

„Deane, prosím…“  
Ztemnělou ložnicí se tichá prosba rozléhala až nepřirozeně hlasitě. Nebo za to mohl Dean, který jako alfa vždy všechno slyšel prostě příliš nahlas.  
„Deane… Potřebuju tě… Alfo…“  
Dean si dlaní protřel zavírající se oči. Byly to snad celé hodiny, co si v klidu seděl na posteli, četl nový časopis o autech a poslouchal hudbu. Vše bylo tak zatraceně ideální! Až do chvíle, kdy se celým Bunkrem rozlehla vůně čerstvého jablkového koláče. Byl to fakt, jak z laciného románu, ale Castiel pro Deana voněl jako koláč. Ovšem po pár hodinách neúnavného libida své roztoužené omegy už to nebyla ona příjemná vůně, co jej vždy tak naláká a poplete mu hlavu. Ne, nyní to bylo asi jako kdyby mu někdo narval obličej do samotného koláče. Horké, dusivé, a upřímně, kurva otravné.  
„Deane!“  
„Sakra Casi, dej mi chvilku,“ zavrčel Dean zmoženě.  
Před nikým jiným, snad kromě Sammyho, by si Dean nikdy nedovolil ukázat nějakou velkou únavu, nebo slabost. Konec konců byl alfou téhle podivné tříčlenné smečky. Ale další z mnoha pravd bylo, že Deanovi už dávno nebylo pětadvacet, a přestože Cas (jako čerstvě padlý anděl s nově nabitým lidstvím) měl být technicky (podle stáří své nádoby) o šest let starší, ten chlap neměl žádné limity! A ať byl Castiel k Deanově problematice za plného vědomí chápavý jakkoliv, když přišlo na teplo, zdá se, že rozum odešel stejně rychle, jako Casovo oblečení.  
A tak se dostali sem – Dean na pokraji infarktu a vyčerpání, zatímco se k jeho boku tulila rozpálená hrouda hormonů a feromonů, prosící o jeho již dávno zemřelý penis.  
„Ale Deane, musím… Potřebuju tě…“  
Dean si povzdechl, ignorující téměř dusivé teplo v pokoji.  
„Já vím zlato, já vím… Ale já už prostě nemůžu… Dneska si už dáme pohov…“  
„Já nemůžu, potřebuju tě…“  
Dean však byl s Castielem už dost dlouho, aby věděl, že jakmile poleví, bude ho to stát pomalu život. A proto se rychle vysápal z postele, jak mu jeho sexem umučené tělo dovolilo, a navzdory stížnostem své omegy se vydal do koupelny.


	2. Nebezpečné cereálie

Mohl to být klasický klidný den. Castiel byl na nákupech, za věrného doprovodu Deana a Sama, rozhodnutý doplnit zásoby ve skladu Bunkru i něčím jiným, než jen pivem a nezdravým jídlem. Dean se Samem se zastavili u regálu se zeleninou, dohadující se nad nutnou dávku příjmu zeleniny pro zdraví, a Castiel této chvíle využil, aby se v klidu porozhlédl po zbytku obchodu. Byl vděčný, že s ním oba bratři šli, ale Deanova ostražitost a paranoia byla občas opravdu na obtíž.  
„Hledáte něco?“  
Castiel zvedl pohled od výběru cereálií, aby tak před sebou spatřil mladého muže, oblečeného do uniformy obchodu. Už podle pohledu to byla jasná alfa, ale mužův úsměv byl milý, a tak Castiel přikývl.  
„Ano… Hledal jsem tyhle cereálie, ale v trochu větším balení,“ dodal Castiel a ukázal na malou krabici stojící osamoceně v regále.  
Muž se pousmál, naklonil se blíž a sáhl pro krabici, lehce napadající Castielův osobní prostor.  
„Myslím, že s tím budu moci něco udělat,“ přikývl . „Pokud tu počkáte, podívám se do skladu.“  
Castiel němě přikývl, dívající se, jak muž odcházel. Ano, Castiel sice nebyl člověkem, natož omegou, sice příliš dlouho, ale poznal, když měl o něj někdo zájem. Také věděl, že jeho vůně musela být pevně spojena s tou Deanovou. A taky věděl, že většinu alf to rozhodně neodradilo od toho, aby se vzdali trochu toho flirtu. Castiel si však musel s lehkým úsměvem připustit, že onen zájem byl poněkud lichotivý, a až doposud nevedl k ničemu vážnému.  
„Casi? Kde jsi?“  
Deanův starostlivý ostražitý tón byl jako bzučák. Castiel si lehce povzdechl a vykoukl hlavou do hlavní uličky, mávající na svou zmatenou alfu.  
„Tady jsem.“  
Dean došel rychlým krokem k němu, a přejel jej kontrolujícím pohledem.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“  
Občas neprotočit oči byl pro Castiela občas opravdu těžké. Miloval Deana nade vše, ale občas…  
„Samozřejmě,“ přikývl Castiel. „Šel jsem jen napřed. Kde je Sam?“  
„Nabírá tam nějakou zeleninu, trval na tom, že si uděláme salát. Hele, napadlo mě…“  
„Tak tady to je!“  
Onen prodavač se před nimi zjevil skoro lusknutím prstů. Nějakým způsobem se mu podařilo vklínit se mezi ně a s úsměvem podal Castielovi dvě krabice cereálií.  
„Byly ve skladu poslední, ale co bych pro zákazníka neudělal,“ dodal a pak na Castiela mrkl. „Kdybyste cokoliv potřeboval, budu na pokladně.“  
A byl zase pryč.  
Castiel vložil krabice do košíku, mentálně počítající do deseti.  
A dostal se jen ke čtyřce.  
„Kdo to sakra byl?!“  
„Prodavač,“ odvětil Castiel, uvádějící zřejmou skutečnost.  
„Cereálie? O co tu jde!“  
Castiel tento povzdech už nedokázal zadržet.  
„Hledal jsem naší oblíbenou značku, ale bylo zde jen malé balení. Prodavač přišel a nabídl se, že mi pomůže najít balení větší. A nyní mi jej donesl. To je celé,“ odvyprávěl Castiel celý příběh, taktně vynechávající mrknutí, které Dean ze svého úhlu nemohl vidět.  
„Je to alfa!“  
„Ano, všiml jsem si,“ odvětil Castiel poněkud ironicky. „Myslím, že jeho biologická příslušnost mu nebrání v práci v tomto obchodě. Můžeme nyní pokračovat v nákupech?“  
„To je vše?“  
Castielovu další zřejmě nezbytnou odpověď zastavil Sam, který se objevil zpoza regálu a na oba se poněkud nechápavě zadíval.  
„Proč tu stojíte?“  
„Jen jsem hledal cereálie,“ odvětil Castiel odpověď, zcela zanikající v Deanově: „Motal se tu nějaký chlap!“  
Sam se podíval na Deana, pak na Castiela, který jen zavrtěl hlavou. Dobře věděl, že i Sam si o Deanově ochranném komplexu myslí své.  
„Určitě je už pryč,“ pousmál se Sam a poplácal Deana po rameni. „Našel jsem vzadu koláče. Budeš nějaký chtít?“  
A ano, jídlo. Po ochraně své smečky to byla pro Deana, aspoň dle Castiela, další životní konstanta, bez které nemohl žít. Po posledním rozhlédnutí se, snad pro kontrolu, zda je prodavač opravdu pryč, se Dean spokojeně nechal odvést pryč, Castiel na Sama vděčně kývl, a pokračoval v nákupech.

Opravdu, být omega bylo občas opravdu těžké. A těžké bylo i skrýt malý papírek s telefonním číslem, který našel později Cas hozený v jejich nákupu.


	3. Aneb když je vše jinak, než Dean doufal

Dean dobře věděl, že omegy byly prostě jiné. Jejich otec je sice učil spíše to, jak přežít než to, jak být trochu romantický, ale i tak se Dean rychle naučil (a později ještě rychleji naučil Sammyho), že omegy byly zkrátka jiné. Bety byly v pohodě. Byly prostě neutrální. Dean jich za svůj život potkal spousty, a neměl s nimi nikdy žádný velký konflikt, pokud zrovna byly posedlé, prokleté, obživlé, nebo něco jiného z jeho oboru. Statisticky taky bylo dokázáno, že beta byla poměrně běžná, stejně jako alfa (ano, Dean taky mohl občas vědět něco vědeckého, díky moc!). O to víc se divil, když se Castiel po svém pádu projevil jako omega.   
Dean měl mnohé plány, když zjistil Castielův pád. Bylo mu hned jasné, že bude žít s nimi v Bunkru. A bylo mu jasné, že byl Cas příliš tvrdohlavý na to, aby zůstal bokem z rodinného byznysu. A tak oba bratři nechali nově zrozeného Castiela odpočívat ve svém novém pokoji, plánující vše potřebné, jako falešné doklady. Dokonce uzavírali malé sázky, na to, jak se Cas projeví. Sam tehdy věřil, že z Case by byla slušná alfa, zatímco Dean pevně věřil (a trochu doufal) v betu. Konec konců tři alfy v jednom Bunkru, to nemuselo přinést nic dobrého.   
Pak se však, několik hodin poté, celým Bunkrem rozlehla vůně koláče. Jablkového, takového, pro který se budete plazit kamkoliv, jakkoliv dlouho. Dean si přesně vybavuje, jak se oba bratři sešli u Casových dveří, slídící okolo. Dean svého bratra miloval nade vše. Zemřel pro něj, a klidně by to udělal znovu. Ale od Castielových dveří jej se vzteklým zavrčením odehnal jako cizince.   
A fakt, že v Bunkru byla jedna nepářená omega na dvě alfy, to byla jen špička ledovce. Občas si Dean říkal, že Bůh musel mít zkurveně špatný smysl pro humor.


	4. Castielova emancipace 1/2

Castiel oba bratry hluboce miloval. Konec konců, poskytli mu domov ve chvíli, kdy se bál, že bude sám. Ale bohužel, ukázalo se, že jeho nový status omegy dokázal oba bratry zbavit příčetnosti. Dean se dle Castielova pozorování rozhodl, že když je teď bývalý anděl omega, potřebuje doprovod kamkoliv, co leželo mimo Bunkr.   
Celá věc eskalovala ve chvíli, kdy oba bratři odjeli na lov nedaleko Bunkru. Castiel dostal hodinovou instruktáž o tom, že nemá opouštět Bunkr, že má čekat, až se oba bratři vrátí. Zajisté tam byly i další věci, co Dean nezapomněl zmínit, ale aby byl Castiel upřímný, neposlouchal jej. Jediné, co hodlal Castiel v tu chvíli poslouchat, byl zvuk Impaly, mizící v dáli.   
Castiel Deana znal. A proto radši počkal další čtvrt hodinu, než se vydal ven, na prostý (a podle Deana zajisté životu nebezpečný) nákup.  
Castiel přímo netušil, co se mělo změnit tím, že se stal člověkem. Po celou dobu nákupu vše probíhalo přesně tak, jako když zde byl naposledy, ještě jako anděl. Lidé okolo se chovali normálně, nikdo neusiloval o jeho život. Snad jen ty vůně. Castiel je slabě vnímal již dříve, ale nyní to bylo jako procházet podivnou parfumérií. Byly tu vůně sladké, podivně odpuzující, poněkud vábivé. Castiel dřív rád pozoroval lidi, a nevěděl o důvodu, proč by toho nyní měl nechat. A tak se po nákupu vydal do menšího parku, usadil sena lavičku poblíž dětského hřiště, a prostě se díval.   
Co však možná poněkud podcenil, byl čas. Pro Castiela to stále byla věc, se kterou měl poněkud problémy. Pro lidi byl čas opravdu jiný než pro anděly. Na fakt, že je venku až příliš dlouho, a riskuje fakt, že se bratři mohou vrátit, na to si vzpomněl až ve chvíli, kdy zjistil, že je v parku sám. Slunce pomalu mizelo za obzor, teplota také začala klesat. Castiel si přitáhl svůj trenčkot blíže k tělu, odhodlaný zamířit domů. Celý plán však zhatil cizí muž, co se posadil bez vyzvání vedle.  
„Ale, co ty tu tak sám?“  
„Mám namířeno domů,“ odvětil Castiel, cítící iracionální touhu rychle zmizet.   
Muž se s poněkud pokřiveným úsměvem naklonil blíž a začichal.  
„Myslím, že taková pěkná omega jako ty by tu neměla chodit sama. Co kdybych tě doprovodil, hm? A můžeš mě za odměnu pozvat na kafe, hm?“  
„Domů dojdu sám,“ ohradil se Castiel a vstal, odhodlaný být v nejkratším časovém úseku kdekoliv jinde, než tady.  
Pak jej však cizinec chytil za ruku, a Castiel věděl, že má problém.


	5. Castielova emancipace 2/2

„Říkám ti, měl tu být!“  
Dean už po cestě domů měl zlý pocit. A když dorazili do Bunkru, a Castiel nikde nebyl, ten pocit zesílil na maximum. Sam se jej snažil uklidnit, ale než se mu to povedlo, Dean už znovu startoval Impalu, odhodlaný jezdit celou noc, než Castiela najde. 

„Nemůžeš ho takhle omezovat,“ ozval se Sam po půl hodině bezvýsledného kroužení po okolí.   
„Je ti doufám jasný, že ne každej bude takovej gentleman, jako my dva,“ zavrčel Dean, očima skenující okolí města, do kterého vjeli. „Je takhle sotva pár týdnů, celej nevinnej, voňavej… Ten chlap voní jak zkurvená pekárna!“  
Sam se jen ušklíbl. Jakmile však zahlédl blikat policejní maják v nedalekém parku.  
„Hele, co je tam?“  
„Mrkneme tam.“  
Sam jen přikývl, doufající, že nejde o Castiela.

Jamile dojeli na místo, Dean měl co dělat, aby nevystartoval na místě. Sam sotva stačil vystoupit z auta, a Dean už doběhl k policistovi, který se tyčil nad Castielem, sedícím na lavičce.  
„O co tu jde?“  
Policista se na Deana poněkud podrážděně otočil, zřejmě ne příliš nadšený Deanovou přítomností.   
„Co tu chcete?“  
Dean však policistu zcela ignoroval a zamířil rovnou za Castielem.  
„Jsi v pořádku? Kde jsi sakra… To je krev?“  
Castiel si bezděčně otřel nos hřbetem ruky, dívající se na krvavou čmouhu, kterou tam zanechal.  
„Myslím, že ano,“ odvětil prostě.  
Dean se prudce zvedl a otočil se na policistu.  
„O co tu sakra jde? Kdo mu to udělal?“  
„Jemu?,“ zopakoval policista ironicky a ukázal na Castiela, který sklesle seděl na lavičce. „tento muž je podezřelý z napadení!“  
Dean v tu chvíli myslel, že špatně slyší. Castiel a napadení?  
„Co?“  
„Řekl, že mě chce doprovodit domů,“ ozval se Castiel znenadání. „prý se mu odměnou za jeho služby mám odvděčit tím, že jej mám pozvat k sobě domů. Odmítl jsem, ale chytl mě za ruku a začal být poněkud agresivní. Pouze jsem se bránil…“  
„Ten muž má zlomený nos, ruku, nějaká žebra a byl v bezvědomí, když jsme sem dojeli,“ ozval se druhý policista, kterého si Dean ani nevšiml.   
„Říkal jsem mu, ať mě nechá být,“ pokrčil Castiel rameny a vstal. „Mohu jít domů?“  
První policista vypadal, že by raději Castiela odvedl, než jej pustil. Dean byl odhodlaný se do celé věci vložit (protože nikdo nebude Castiela nikam odvádět!), ale pak se ozval druhý policista.  
„Myslím, že je jasné, co se tu stalo. Pokud ten muž nepodá oznámení, jakože asi nepodá, myslím, že to můžeme nechat být. Jen doporučuju pro příště netoulat se na takových místech v noci.“  
Castiel s vážnou tváří přikývl, zřejmě si beroucí policistova slova k srdci. Pak popadl Deana za ruku a doslova jej odvlekl k Impale.  
„Pojďme domů,“ řekl jednoduše.  
„Co to sakra bylo?“ vyprskl Dean, ignorující Castielovu větu. „Co ti ten chlap udělal?!“  
„Jsem přesvědčen o tom, že nabyl dojmu, že s ním někam půjdu jen proto, že jsem nyní omega. Zřejmě se k tomu rozhodl použít i násilí. Pouze jsem se bránil.“  
Sam se rozesmál, opírající se o Impalu, jakoby se nic nedělo. Dean však byl rád, že neviděl rudě.  
„Proč jsi sakra někam šel? Říkal jsem ti, ať jsi doma!“  
Castiel přišel k Deanovi blíž, a Dean trochu polkl.  
„Moje schopnosti sebeobrany jsou dost adekvátní, abych se dokázal ubránit jednomu muži, pomatenému svými hormony. I když nejsem anděl, Deane, nejsem bezbranný. A velmi bych ocenil, kdybys se mnou přestal zacházet jako s neschopným.“  
Dean jen beze slova sledoval, jak si Castiel nasedl do Impaly, pak se otočil na Sama, který jen pokrčil rameny.   
„Slyšel jsi ho.“  
„Zatracené omegy s těmi jejich právy,“ zamručel si Dean pod nosem a nastoupil do auta.  
Pro jeden den toho bylo až dost!


End file.
